Naruto leaping into the multiverse
by silencian
Summary: Naruto is bored of his immortal life watching over the elemental nations. So he does the most logical thing and rips a hole through the dimensional wall, leaping headfirst into the unknown knowing he may never come back. First world: Pokemon Sinnoh region. Pairings undecided. God!Naruto, Jubi!Naruto, Starter!Lucario, rated M for potential adult themes across worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Jubi, primordial god of the elemental nations, was bored. It has been 300 years since the end of the fourth great shinobi war and the child of prophecy has long since faded to legend. All he has contributed to the world, all he has done for peace has been altered or forgotten.

He spent the first 100 years training his jutsu and abilities such as the rinne sharingan. For the second 100 years he disguised himself as a Konoha shinobi once more rising through the ranks through the use of a modified henge along with liberal use of the rinne sharigan to effectively blend into the ranks once more. This allowed him to live out a normal life for the length of a human lifespan while secretly working to ensure the shinobi world would remain at peace without his presence. Finally for the last 100 years he retreated completely from the world preparing to move on in his adventures if only to cure his terrible boredom.

Naruto sighed once more in a now uncountable amount of times. Looking over the elemental nations from his position above the clouds, standing on pure condensed wind chakra, ready to depart.

'Well you old furball, we're finally moving on' he thought. ' **About time kit, we only stayed the extra time for you to finally grow up and move on!'** Boomed the jubi Kurama, ever since Kurama was used as the base to form the jubi, Naruto has effectively had his best furry friend inside his head with him. **'** **Kit, you're preparing to rip through he dimensional wall into the multiverse, do not fuck this up for us, in practice you have this down already.'** Kurama's deep voice informed from inside of naruto's mindscape once more. 'You worry too much furball, now allow me to concentrate!' He thought.

Naruto reached out towards seemingly nothing with one of his hands and made a tearing motion, effectively ripping the dimensional wall open with his power alone exposing an inky black void. With a last glance down to the elemental nations, he activated his golden jubi chakra cloak and leaped into the void. **'Wow, that actually worked! Kit you've outdone yourself.'** Kurama chuckled. 'Yeah right? I mean who knew the very fabric of our dimension could be so fragile to tear like that, but where are we?' Naruto thought. **'Traveling between dimensions, we could wind up anywhere, so I suggest** **you** **hope it's not a hell dimension.'** Kurama informed. 'We're approaching a lightsource now, prepare yourself old friend.' Naruto thought while bracing himself as best he could as he hurtled through into the light.

WHOOOOOOOOOSH

The air screamed past Naruto as he burned through the atmosphere like a shooting star, fire quickly forming around his cloak. As he fell faster and further towards the land of a new dimension he noticed lights shining in clustered hubs with large buildings at the centers. Noticing his trajectory will land directly in a lake he decided to stick the landing with all the grace of an elephant as he used water-walking to slide across the surface while launching water everywhere from the impact before smashing through several trees.

"That could of gone better, but what a landing!" He said to the air around him. Quickly deciding to find his bearings he launched into sage mode allowing nature to flow through him. The strange creatures surrounding him quickly calmed down after the sudden impact and moved towards him, attempting to breathe in the feel of concentrated nature he was giving off.

Naruto's face hardened with what he found through sage mode, these weird looking creatures around him all had chakra like energy, while the people in a nearby city had almost nothing throughout their body. Clearly it was time for some information gathering.

With a quick handsign Naruto released 100 clones and henged them into various people from the elemental nations as nobody would recognize them here. With only a nod the clones already knew what do and quickly dispersed in all directions. With time to spare now Naruto decided to talk with the kitsune inside him of his findings.

'Kurama, we've come into a dimension of strange chakra monsters, and people seem to have nearly no chakra themselves. Overall I don't think we can openly use our abilities in this world.' Naruto thought to Kurama.

' **Nicely done finding that out so far, keep me informed on what your clones find out, and watch out for those creatures, some are near jonin in energy.'** Kurama returned.

Suddenly Naruto's face twisted in confusion, his clones had just supplied him with a bulk of interesting information. It seems those monsters he saw were actually called Pokemon, all with various abilities due to their chakra like energy. Humans of this world became Pokemon trainers who use teams of 6 Pokemon to fight gym leaders in order to join the Pokemon league of their region. After the league the winner will fight the elite 4, and then the champion to become the new champion of the region. Overall an interesting concept and could be fun to try. Quickly informing Kurama of this new information, Naruto picked himself up and set off towards newly identified nearby Sandgem Town to meet the professor located there.

* * *

'We must be here' Naruto thought looking at the lab doors in front of him, which suddenly opened allowing him entrance.

"Come in, come in. You must be looking to start a pokemon journey am I right?" a cute young teenage girl with black hair, red outfit, white scarf, and white hat was waiting for him.

"Yes, I'd like to meet with Professor Rowan miss?" Naruto replied.

"Oh wonderful, my name is Dawn, pleasure to meet you!" Now named Dawn said.

"Likewise, my name is Naruto, please treat me well." Naruto bowed his head and replied.

"I'm starting my journey too, can you believe it? Are you excited?" Dawn asked.

'More than you know' he thought, "extremely so, the professor?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me!" Dawn cheered

Inside another room was Professor Rowan munching on some sweets when he noticed Naruto and Dawn walk in, quickly storing away his sweets with clear practice before Dawn could see them he gets up to greet the teens.

"Hello there, I see you've met Dawn, who might you be young lad?" Professor Rowan asked

"This is Naruto Professor! He's just like me he wants to start his journey! Help us out please?" Dawn replied before Naruto.

"Hoh, hoh, I see, I don't see why not I just need some information from you and we'll get you started just like Dawn here." Rowan replied.

"Ask away" Naruto said, 'this is going to suck' he thought.

"Well my boy I need your Age, region of birth, guardians name, and your consent to monitor your progress via pokedex."

'not that bad' "I am 18, born in Sinnoh, I am an orphan, and you have my consent to monitor my Pokedex if you provide me with one." Naruto smoothly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that my boy, all I ask of you now is you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in the region for me hoh, hoh, hoh." Rowan said while supplying Naruto and Dawn with a pokedex, 6 pokeballs, a few potions, and a standard pokemon backpack.

"Now its time to choose your starters, I have 4 available right now, the standard 3 and a special case which could be a challenge to anyone" Rowan informed them.

Dawn quickly chose a small blue bird Pokemon called a Piplup. While Naruto was seemingly drawn to the special case as it emitted more energy than all the other Pokemon combined. Opening the pokeball and releasing the Pokemon regardless of Rowans warnings Naruto found himself facing a strange blue and black pokemon, opening his pokedex he was rewarded with some basic information.

"Lucario, the aura pokemon, through reading aura is can tell the feelings of creatures from over half a mile away. Moves: Aura Sphere, quick attack, heal pulse, metal claw." The feminine voice of the pokedex sounded out.

Lucario looked around confused at first before suddenly snapping to look at Naruto. Rowan and Dawn braced believing an attack was about to happen but Naruto simply waited. Lucario promptly put out his fist which Naruto fist bumped creating a connection between them much like the tailed beasts once did.

'What is your bidding my master' Lucario thoughts projected.

'We're going on a journey, I'd like you to have my back, in exchange I'll make you as strong as possible.' Naruto projected back.

'Deal, however I've never seen an aura guardian quite like you, you're aura seems different' Lucario projected

'I'll explain later, lets stop this stare off before people think it's weird' Naruto finalized their conversation.

"I choose Lucario Professor Rowan, is that alright?" Naruto turned to Rowan and asked the nervous man.

"You had me going for a moment there Naruto, are you sure though? Lucario is a big responsibility" Rowan replied.

"Definitely, we'll be the perfect team, see you later Professor Rowan and Dawn." Naruto assured as he walked out with Lucario by his side.

Dawn blinked, once, twice, three times. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. But are you at least a bit worried about him professor, who knows what trouble they could get into. You barely even know his name!" Dawn almost yelled.

"I'm sure he will be just fine Dawn, now get a move on, you're supposed to be on your journey young lady." Rowan laughed and returned to his desk as Dawn left as well.

Naruto's first destination upon leaving was his point of crash landing out in the forest, finding his way back easily enough with Lucario dutifully following, Naruto proceeded to remove his backpack and open one of his many storage seals before loading everything in and then storing the backpack much to Lucarios shocked eyes as it all disappeared.

'Explain!' Lucario demanded

"Okay we're going to be partners now, so I'll give you an overview, I used chakra which your people call aura. I come from a place where we have advanced aura usage to allow us miraculous abilities. What you just saw was a simple storage seal, as promised I'll use my abilities to make you stronger as you have a lot of aura in you. Now Lucario, first I need to understand you better to train you, understand? So come at me with the intent to kill" Naruto spoke solemnly

'What?' Lucario eloquently thought

'We're training your moves, you need to attack me and i'll be just fine just do it' Naruto projected back.

Lucario promptly bowed at Naruto 'I would be honored to spar with you' Lucario projected.

Lucario launched off like a rocket towards Naruto but did not use any moves yet, Naruto nimbly avoided and tapped Lucario on the back making him fly past and crash.

"Use your moves, do not hold back, this is for your own good!" Naruto yelled across the clearing.

Lucario this time used quick attack to get in even faster yet still found himself hitting air and crashing again. Slightly annoyed at this point Lucario didnt even wait for a response before getting up and rushing Naruto before using a mix of quick attack followed by metal claw and caught Naruto off guard launching him into a tree.

"Nice one!" Naruto said to a horrified Lucario, "Now just do that twice as fast and twice as hard and you might scratch me, might."

'This will surely work.' Lucario thought to himself

Lucario charged towards naruto, blue sphere in his hand, 'Aura Sphere!' he projected as he tried to slam it into Naruto only to have his wrist caught and restrained.

"Now this is interesting, its almost like my old pride and joy." Naruto spoke as he formed a single handed rasengan in his other hand much to the shock of Lucario. "Oh yeah buddy we got a lot of work to do!"

Unkown to either of them they weren't the only ones in the clearing, a white hatted girl could be seen holding in her shock off to the side before rushing back towards civilzation.

2 Months later

* * *

A panting lean muscled Lucario could be seen sparring with a similarly lean muscled blonde teen, both matching blow for blow working up a sweat in the clearing. One particularly hard hit from the blonde teen sent the Lucario flying only for him to return to the fight moments later with a spinning and now significantly larger aura sphere in hand which was quickly matched by a similar spinning rasengan in the blondes hand. The impact caused a large explosion sending both of them backwards into the trees.

"Okay, that one was a little painful, I think we're done for today Cobalt, lets quit for now." Naruto yelled out from his position in a tree branch.

'Okay Naruto-sama, thank you for today's match.' Lucario now named Cobalt projected through the link.

Naruto proceeded to crack his neck after getting out of the tree only to find rain clouds beginning to form overhead, seeing no reason to go to town over a little rain Naruto headed for the edge of the clearing before using one of his now favorite Jutsu, **Wood Release: Four Pillar House Jutsu** and created a small practical house for himself and Cobalt to wait the storm out in.

"Come on Cobalt, wouldn't want to catch a cold after all the hard work to get fit would you?" Naruto yelled before heading in, Cobalt swiftly followed quickly getting over the numbness of his master creating a house within moments.

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

The storm was coming down hard pelting the house yet Naruto and Cobalt were cozy by the fire, relaxing after their hard workout earlier. They expected the storm to clear up soon but it had only seem to grow worse. Naruto was just going to the kitchen for some snacks when he heard an urgent knock at the door startling him.

"Open up please! The storm is getting worse by the second" Naruto heard a woman's voice from outside.

Quickly moving to the door he undid the latches, opening the door wide letting the storm blast into the house startling Cobalt into coming to see the issue. Standing in the pouring rain was a beautiful blonde haired grey eyed woman in dark black clothing shivering. Standing aside and ushering her in before closing the door blocking the storm the young woman continued to shiver even as her clothes had been completely soaked through. Gently leading her to the fire Naruto had her sit down in front of it to dry off while Cobalt watched her warily, standing up Naruto went to the kitchen to fulfill his original mission of snacks.

"Thank you, who would of thought there would be a house out here, never seen it before when I passed this area." The young woman continued to shiver but still spoke out shakily to the returning Naruto who carried some glasses of hot chocolate he distributed around taking the bright orange cup for himself.

"You could say we're new to the area, what were you doing in the storm miss?" Naruto spoke as she seemed to have warmed up a bit.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Cynthia. I was out training my Pokemon when the storm caught me by surprise, I normally pass this clearing as a shortcut to get to the trails so I hurried this way. Now could you tell me if this is your house and how it got here sir?" Cynthia asked curiously

'She's not going to let that go is she' he thought. "My name is Naruto, I created this house and it's been here since before the storm hit" he stated truthfully.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right about this picking up one how he said created rather than built, but it wouldn't make sense for a house to just appear no matter how convenient it would be since the current weather situation. At least she had her Pokemon so nothing bad can really happen to her, she was a strong trainer and could handle the unexpected.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some papers to write on the subject of Lucario to turn into professor Rowan as a little side project we've been working on together. The guest room is down the hall on the right if you're tired. Come on Cobalt, you can help with the papers" Naruto spoke out before she could ask anything as Cobalt groaned at the thought of more paperwork.

Cynthia watched him leave before getting up to examine the house, finding it fully furnished and stocked with supplies for what could last at least a month. Although she couldn't find anything out of place she swore something was wrong here.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Cynthia woke with a tired yawn, stretching her back pushing her assets forward and up habitually. Groaning she got out of bed, dressed, and performed her daily routine. Finally Cynthia went to the kitchen of the house for some cereal which she found to particularly enjoy this brand of Poke-O's with fresh milk. It was at this moment she realized she was not at home, she had not been alone last night, and the house is strangely empty. 'Where has naruto gone?' she wondered. Suddenly the ground seem to shake as an explosion was heard outside, startling Cynthia into spilling her cereal much to her dismay. After cleaning up quickly Cynthia headed outside to check on what happened.

Opening the door revealed an interesting scene, a full training ground of raised logs for balance and agility training was suddenly in the clearing where nothing had been before. Cobalt was currently hopping from log to log while dodging what appeared to be blunted kunai. During all this Naruto was casually sitting against a tree throwing the occasional kunai towards cobalt. All in all, it was a lot for Cynthia to take in, and only raised the curiosity level of the pair higher.

Taking a seat next to Naruto at the tree, Cynthia observed him, although he seem to be throwing extremely casually, the kunai were precise and held a lot of power behind them. She could see the point in training like this, but at the same time couldn't imagine using such a method herself.

"How'd you come up with this method, and how'd you build this training ground so fast?" Cynthia asked to Naruto.

"We were brainstorming ideas in ways to improve our speed and reaction times and this is what we came up with on the fly, and we put it together easily enough, nothing we cant handle." Replied Naruto as he threw yet another kunai he seemed to have an endless supply of. "So Cynthia, are you a trainer? I noticed you have a pokeball attached to your hip." he said.

"I'm a new trainer, aiming to become the champion! I mean I hope you know? Isn't that what all trainers aim for?" A naive Cynthia replied.

"Personally I find this whole creating bonds and meeting new friends while on your journey is more appealing to me honestly." Naruto responded.

"Well of course I'll do that too, but what about becoming champion and being one of the best?" Cynthia enthusiastically replied.

"Maybe, but not before I find my own piece of happiness here, challenging the league and becoming champion isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Naruto lazily replied, and with that Cobalt jumped down form the logs and returned to Naruto's side to cloud watch with him. "See, Cobalt understands, sometimes you need to just take things easy, stare at the clouds, enjoy life." he said.

'For all the training he does it's a little disappointing that is ambition is so low, but to each their own.' thought Cynthia. "Care to travel with me to the next city, I'll be heading to Jubilife city next to visit the trainers school and to restock on supplies." she said.

"Sounds fine, however I never did find out what your starter was though, it would be handy to know." Naruto lazily said as he looked at Cynthia for her answer.

'well here goes' she thought, "Glaceon!" She shouted as she threw her pokeball up high. As a blue ice fox seemed to pop into existence it caught naruto's eye.

'well would you look at that, it's a snow kitsune, Kurama will get a kick out of this when he wakes up' Naruto thought. "I like your choice, how about a spar?" Naruto said.

'He may have a Lucario, but his motivation is lacking, only through true battle will strength emerge' she thought. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle Naruto!" she declared.

'Alright buddy on your feet this is gonna be your first test' Naruto projected to Cobalt. "I accept, how about we use the training posts as the battleground, show me your skill." he said.

'That'll make it harder but still doable, he's got more experience on those posts than my Glaceon but I'll prevail.' Cynthia thought. "I accept your conditions of battle!" She declared again.

As both Pokemon got onto the training posts Lucario proceeded with practiced ease while Glaceon chose to stay off the posts and use them as cover by slipping in between the spaces.

"Ready/Ready!" Naruto and Cynthai declared simultaneously.

"Let's show what we're made of, move in close and then use quick attack Cobalt!" Cobalt used the posts to move swiftly across the battlefield and activated his normal quick attack against his opponent.

"Glaceon use icy wind directly at Lucario to slow him down and dodge!" Launching her move Lucario was forced to back off to avoid being affected by the wind. "Now pursue and use quick attack!" Glaceon swiftly moved between posts then jumped at Cobalt using quick attack to close in.

'perfect, don't hurt her too badly' Naruto projected seemingly not giving an order out of indecision. To Cynthia she thought she'd had this in the bag, she'll perform a few follow up tackles and Lucario will be down. However last second Lucario revealed to be holding a spinning aura sphere directly in Glaceon's path. Glaceon took the sphere head on and was blasted backwards through multiple posts before landing with swirls in her eyes.

"Glaceon!" Cynthia screamed and ran to her Glaceon holding her close. "You tried your best Glaceon, rest now. Return." Cynthia comforted her Glaceon. Standing up and glaring slightly at Naruto for tricking her Cynthia composed herself before accepting her defeat gracefully. "Well fought Naruto, I can see your training methods effects quite easily, I've never seen an aura sphere like that before." she conceded.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry if Cobalt went overboard, we've been working on his aura sphere technique for some time now. I'm glad nobody got truly hurt." Naruto apologized. 'And I'm glad he didn't use one of the other forms of his aura sphere' he secretly thought.

"I hope I can trust you to escort me to Jubilife City then Naruto, I need to get to the pokemon center and have my Glaceon treated because of you after all." Cynthia requested with her hands on her hips staring at Naruto promising pain should he say no.

"Once again I'm sorry, I'll be sure to escort you to make it up to you." Naruto responded.

Naruto quickly locked up the house and decided to leave the training ground alone, moving to stand by Cynthia with Cobalt he gestured for her to lead the way.

Glancing at Cynthia, Naruto lightly smiled and thought 'There are worse ways to start a journey, I think I'll enjoy the extra company for now.'

And so they walked into the treeline back onto the trails, both set on making the most of their journey.

End Chapter

AN: I realize I made a god Naruto but I always enjoyed reading stories like that, I don't plan on having him outright abuse his powers, and he will mostly do everything through his Pokemon as an extension of himself. He'll use his powers to have an easier life such as the house technique while training his Pokemon and if it comes down to it acting out as an aura guardian when he learns more about the role. Overall that's chapter 1, thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2: Jubilife City

AN: Thank you Mojavekoopa for your review, you're my first ever reviewer! Jgs237 your suggestion for his next Pokemon has been noted and although it might not be his next I would definitely love a Garchomp or previous evolution in his or Cynthia's party. And on the topic of legendary Pokemon I believe it's way too soon to catch any but they can make appearances throughout the journey, mainly because Naruto is an anomaly in their world so of course they'd be curious.

Chapter 2: Jubilife City

We find our heroes surprisingly still on route 202 meandering through some tall grass. Luckily Cobalt was fairly intimidating for a Pokemon and kept wild Pokemon at bay.

"Naruto, I've been wondering, If you don't particularly care for the champion position, why do you train so hard?" Cynthia questioned her companion.

"I made a deal with Cobalt, so long as he joins me on this journey I'll ensure he gets strong. Really it's just a form of fun for us, and it doesn't hurt to have power to back up your words." Naruto replied.

Meanwhile just out of range of Naruto's passive sensing skills a small pink Pokemon was observing. 'Mama said to observe the anomaly, but he's not doing anything, I'll have to start something on my own.' thought the petite Pokemon. 'brothers, sisters, charge the blonde man! he's got rare berries!' she broadcast to the surrounding Pokemon.

"Cynthia, how far are we to Jubilife City?" Naruto nonchalantly asked as Pokemon roars suddenly sounded off from all around.

"About thirty minutes give or take, whats going on?" Cynthia replied nervously.

"Seems we've walked into a trap, don't make any sudden moves." Naruto seriously replied. "Just look around and you'll understand the situation we're in." he said.

As Cynthia carefully observed her surroundings she began to feel sweat trickle down the back of her neck. Perched in nearly every tree were flocks of Starly, headed by Starvias, each with a dangerous glint in their eyes. On the ground were many brown plump mouse-like Bidoofs, flanked by the blue/black mouse Shinx. Overall it was not a good sight. 'We're going to die' she thought.

Thinking fast, Naruto quickly decided what to do. "Cobalt we need a diversion! Big Spiraling Aura Sphere at the ground on my mark!" Naruto yelled over the Pokemon roars closing in. "Wait for it, charge it up!" he said. Cobalt began pumping energy into his aura sphere and spiraling it rapidly, creating one of his favorite moves. The surrounding Pokemon prepared to pounce at this point. "Now slam it at the ground!" Naruto commanded. Cobalt complied and created a large explosion along with a massive dust cloud obscuring all vision.

Naruto swiftly placed his hand on Cynthia and Cobalt's shoulder's before using his body flicker technique to move them past the incoming Pokemon, the Pokemon in their confusion, greed, and low visibility quickly descended into an all out brawl where our heroes once stood.

Landing safely on the ground further up the trail Cynthia seemed okay for a moment before promptly emptying her stomach on the trail as Naruto patted her back. Cobalt seemed fairly queasy but his master had trained him for this moment.

* * *

Flashback no jutsu

* * *

"Okay Cobalt today we're training you to withstand the body flicker technique in case we need to get a quick getaway!" Naruto practically cheered enthusiastically.

'can't be so bad' Cobalt thought.

Naruto placed his hand on Cobalt's shoulder, and the world suddenly faded for Cobalt. With a crash he was back in the training field emptying his stomach of everything he's ever eaten across his entire life it seemed. This unholy training couldn't be real, just a bad dream.

"Good, round two!" Naruto cheered reaching for Cobalt's shoulder again.

'Sweet Arceus have mercy on my soul' was Cobalt's last thought before passing out.

* * *

Present time

* * *

"What" Cynthia squeaked out in between spilling her guts. "was that" she finished wiping her mouth with a convenient handkerchief Naruto handed her before handing it back to him, which he promptly placed behind his back and incinerated with fire chakra.

"Just a high speed movement technique I learned over the years Cynthia, what do you think?" Naruto asked with a megawatt smile.

"I hate you, go kill yourself. But seriously that was ridiculous, don't ever do that again without asking me!" Cynthia ranted while feeling rather weak.

'Naruto-sama the cause of that attack could still be around, I advise we move away from here at speed.' Informed Cobalt through the link now that his stomach calmed down.

'Not to worry buddy, I can sense a kage level energy source moving away at high speed now, seems to be bugging out.' Naruto reassured his friend.

"Cynthia, we should be a quick ten minute walk to Jubilife at this point, lets get a move on before it gets dark." Naruto noticed the setting sun and realized they've taken far too much time on this route for his liking.

"Alright, just let me sit down for a few more minutes..." Cynthia struggled to say as her entire body felt like jelly.

"No can do princess, come on, up you go." Naruto spoke as he picked Cynthia into a bridal style carry much to her shock and began jogging down the route, Cobalt quickly followed.

'I'll get you for doing this to me Naruto, but for now this is really too comfortable, just a short nap will be fine.' Cynthia blearily thought as she passed out in her arms unconsciously snuggling in to his warmth as Naruto tightened his hold on her.

* * *

The next day, Jubilife City Pokemon center.

* * *

Cynthia awoke on a soft bed and rubbed the sleep form her eyes, once more she yawned and stretched her back and pushed her assets forward and up like before as if in a habit of doing so. Looking around she found herself in a rather nice poke-center room with her backpack sitting off by the table and her lone pokeball sitting in a tray on the desk of the room. Finding no Naruto she realized he must be in another room or in the center somewhere assuming he hasn't run off on her. Checking the time she realized it was already early morning.

Quickly changing clothes, packing up and performing her morning routine, Cynthia made her way out and down to the Poke center main desk. "Could you tell me where my companion is Nurse Joy?" she politely asked the pinked haired woman behind the counter.

"Not a problem young lady, the gentleman who carried you here is in Jr. professor room 2 in the back." She said with her patented joyful smile, gesturing to one of the hallways leading into the center.

Moving deeper into the center Cynthia found the indicated room and politely knocked twice. Surprisingly the door opened rather quickly to reveal Cobalt as if he knew she was coming, although considering what she knew of Lucario's he probably did.

"May I come in to speak to Naruto?" Cynthia asked Cobalt as the Pokemon stared at her.

'stareeeeeee' Cobalt projected towards Cynthia uselessly before moving aside and allowing her entrance to the room.

Looking around the room she noticed part of it was set up similar to a small scale lab, while the two doors must lead to a bedroom and bathroom respectively. Realizing this room is a fair scale nicer than her own Cynthia pouted slightly but quickly wiped it off her face to talk to Naruto with a smile and exact her revenge for making her lose her meal yesterday, just the thought of that technique sent shivers through her body.

Leaning over Naruto's distracted figure, she realized he was working on an in depth study on Lucario but it didn't really make much sense to her. Much of it was discussing aura mechanics and the possibilities to make new moves through training aura manipulation, overall it seemed extremely high leveled for someone who didn't look any older than she did.

Next to the computer he was working on appeared to be a small container with to her disbelief a small aura sphere contained inside. Watching it closely she realized it was changing colors from red, green, yellow, brown, and blue. It was truly mesmerizing that she didn't realize Naruto had already begun packing up his supplies while she wasn't looking. Looking at the container closer she realized it was covered in strange symbols she failed to recognize, perhaps a dead language. Before she could touch anything Naruto promptly grabbed the container and unceremoniously threw the potential explosive into his backpack.

"I was looking at that Na-ru-to! How'd you make that anyway, and you better have a way to make it up to me for yesterday or I'll hold it against you.' Cynthia huffed with her hands on her hips staring up at him as he was slightly taller than her.

"Not to worry Cynthia, I'll allow you to make one request of me, anything you want, and I'll accomplish it, believe it!" Naruto enthusiastically replied while giving a nice guy pose with a thumbs up.

'Anything I want… yes, this will work perfectly!' Cynthia thought. "Naruto, I've decided I want you to accompany me on my journey indefinitely and help me grow stronger so I can become champion!" she declared.

'Well I am immortal, I can spare the time. Honestly, company is always welcome.' Naruto thought it over before nodding and holding his hand out. "Partners then?" he asked

She grasped his warm hand tightly, giving it a firm shake. "Together!" Cynthia declared.

They maintained a serious mood for a few moments before each letting out a sigh, Cynthia glad he accepted and Naruto glad she didn't ask for world domination or the like as he'd need to stay true to his word and carry it out.

Naruto completed packing up and the two trainers and Cobalt returned to the front desk to return their room keys. "Here are our keys Nurse Joy, thank you for the use of your facilities while we were here." Naruto thanked the centers nurse joy.

"Any time trainers, if you want to make it to the trainer school you should hurry, it tends to get rather crowded in the afternoon." Nurse Joy smiled joyfully and sent them on their way.

* * *

Jubilife City Trainers School

* * *

Arriving across town, our heroes found the school to be open and running with little to no trainers outside at the moment. They did however see a white hatted scarfed girl in red but she seemed to be throwing glances at them before moving inside herself.

"Well Cynthia, you wanted to come here, I'll follow your lead on this one." Naruto smiled at Cynthia while saying.

"As it should be, wouldn't want you blowing up the place." Cynthia haughtily replied jokingly.

Moving through the school halls they noticed some younger trainer classes being conducted, but clearly this was not for them, so they ventured towards the mock gym the school had constructed hoping for some experience.

Opening the door to the mock gym they noticed the white hatted girl from before seemed to be in battle but she wasn't doing very well. She made several rookie mistakes causing her Piplup to be sent flying all over the gym grounds. Recognizing the Piplup and now the girl as well Naruto gave a friendly wave while calling out "Go Dawn!" towards the girl.

The fight lasted a few more minutes but ultimately the now identified Dawn lost the battle and proceed to sulk momentarily before finally acknowledging Naruto, Cobalt and Cynthia whom she did not recognize. "Naruto, It's wonderful to see you again, I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm still learning." Dawn hesitantly spoke to Naruto. "Who's your friend? Are you two going to battle here?" she asked.

"Dawn, meet Cynthia, Cynthia, meet Dawn. Dawn was there the day I got Cobalt and officially started my journey. Cynthia met me during a storm and we've begun traveling together. I'm happy to see you again Dawn, how has your journey been?" Naruto small talked with Dawn

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cynthia, and sadly my journey has been rough, Piplulp and I have been having trouble against stronger Pokemon. I feel my heart break each time Piplup has to be rushed to the Pokemon center." Dawn replied depressingly. "But enough of the depressing talk, I've been meaning to ask you, I ran after you because the professor forgot to give you a special gift! I saw you training with Lucario, how did you make an aura sphere? Are you an aura guardian?" She stared into Naruto's eyes and asked carefully while handed over a small package which Naruto stored for later.

"You could say that I am, It's why myself and Cobalt bonded so well together." Naruto answered with a half truth.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes realizing he's been holding out on her still it seems, although it does explain many things such as his speed yesterday. 'I'm traveling with an aura guardian, things are looking up for you Cynthia!' She thought with a little happy dance.

"That means you can heal right? Can you please heal my Piplup! She's quite hurt and I heard aura guardians can heal better than the centers!" Dawn said with hopeful eyes a little too loudly attracting other trainers.

'medical ninjutsu should do just fine for this' Naruto thought before running his hands over Piplup as they glowed a soft greenish blue causing Piplup to visibly recover. Naruto had to thank his rinne-sharigan eyes for his extra control to allow such feats for a change knowing he'd never be able to do this with his god-like chakra capacity normally.

"Pip, piplup, PIPLUP!" Piplup suddenly woke up invigorated, clearly expecting to of been in the Pokemon center before looking around in confusion.

"Wait so you could've healed my Glaceon and you didn't even think to of done so Na-ru-to? I'll forgive you this time, but don't hold out on your teammate!" Cynthia mock glared and said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and apologized to Cynthia before turning to the surrounding trainers eyeing him curiously. "So, Cynthia here would like to battle, do we have any takers?" He asked.

Suddenly the crowd parted to reveal a pair of male twins who Dawn had been fighting one of earlier. They suddenly struck a pose and shouted "We are the Jubilife City electric duet, and we challenge both of you to a battle!" They declared. "Unless you're scared mr. all powerful aura guardian!" they taunted in unison.

Cynthia was easily riled up, feeling they only challenged her to get to Naruto. "We accept, prepare yourselves we won't go easy on you!" she shouted back.

Naruto merely groaned at this but deciding to be a good sport went along with it.

"I'll referee the match, the match will be between the Electric Duet against Cynthia and Naruto! There will be no substitutions and only one Pokemon per battler. Ready? Begin!" Dawn announced.

"Troublesome, go Cobalt!/Battle dance, go Glaceon!" Naruto and Cynthia declared.

"Shine brightly Luxio!/Shock them Shinx!" The Electric Duet shouted together.

The battlefield was electrified with tense glares between Cobalt and Luxio a black gold and blue sparking Pokemon. Along with heated glares between Glaceon and a Shinx a lower evolved form of the Luxio.

"Cobalt keep in close and show them what taijutsu can do!/Glaceon start off with quick attack until you can hit him with ice beam!" Naruto and Cynthia ordered

Cobalt and Luxio began a fast paced battle for supremacy on the left side, while Glaceon moved using quick attack and firing ice beams freezing anything they hit.

"Counter his martial arts with tackle, break his footing!/Dodge shinx! And follow up with spark!" The Electric Duo yelled.

Luxio charged right into Cobalts set of punches taking significant damaged before launching them both to the ground through a tackle. At this time sparks met with ice beams in a vie for dominance.

"Hold him in place and headbutt him down Cobalt!/Break off, dodge his sparks, and finish it with ice fang!" Naruto and Cynthia ordered.

Cobalt grabbed the opponents Luxio and began smashing his head against his opponent until they both had swirls in their eyes unable to battle. Glaceon successfully threaded through the sparks and tore into her opponent with ice fang knocking shinx out of the battle.

"Lucario, Luxio and Shinx are unable to battle. The winner is team Cynthia!" Dawn announced.

Looking quite riled up the Electric Duet marched over to Naruto "What sort of moves were you using mr. guardian, that was ridiculous and suicidal!" They demanded.

"No moves, just martial arts, wouldn't want to truly hurt your Pokemon over something so petty." Naruto smiled and said.

"We'll get you next time, better watch your back! Because the Electric Duet shines brighter with each moment!" The Duet cheered.

Leaving the school Dawn, Cynthia, Naruto, and Cobalt were stopped by a teacher who was kind enough to give them TM device Hidden Power as a reward for their battles.

"I hope to see you two again! Until then let's all grow stronger with our Pokemon. Good luck on your journeys Naruto and Cynthia! Don't forget to open the professors gift Naruto!" Dawn yelled while waving as she ran off into town.

"Are we done here Cynthia? I'm itching to travel again." Naruto asked his companion

"That's everything, next stop, Oreburgh City! Gym battles here we come!" Cynthia enthusiastically declared.

And so our heroes stepped on to route 203, continuing their grand journey in the wonderful world of Pokemon!

AN: Team suggestions? Already got Garchomp evolution line suggested for his team, always open to ideas if anyone wants to participate in shaping the story! Thanks for your time!


	3. Chapter 3:Oreburgh City Disaster

Chapter 3: Oreburgh City Disaster

Naruto and Cynthia stood in a clearing along route 203, both trainers were overseeing their Pokemon's training. Cobalt was meditating forming various colors of aura spheres between his hands. Glaceon was practicing with her ice beam attempting to freeze fire solid rather than just put it out, thus far she's had very little success.

"Is this training even possible Naruto? Will this really make my Glaceon stronger?" Cynthia asked curiously to her companion. Naruto had declared through repeated use Glaceon could eventually freeze fire through her ice beam improving, however, the results have been lackluster.

Naruto didn't reply instead opting to rummage through his backpack, eventually pulling out the package Dawn had given him from the professor. Unsealing the box revealed the contents, inside were two bracelets one white and one black with many different colors of crystals. Using his pokedex to identify the bracelets revealed them to be Z-rings with a variety Z-Crystal pairs. Pulling out the bracelets and crystals revealed a note underneath.

"Just arrived from the Alola region, put em to good use my boy, and send me data!" - Professor Rowan

Cynthia noticing the bracelets and crystals went wide eyed quickly moving next to Naruto fan girling slightly over the black bracelet. "The professor gave you Z-rings?! That's insane, but why would you need two of them?" She squealed and asked.

"That's hitting the nail on the head, I really don't need two Z-rings or the spare crystals. How convenient that I have a partner to give the extra to." Naruto stated with a shrug

"Z-rings are really valuable here Naruto, are you sure you're okay parting with this? I mean it would mean a lot to me but you need to think about this" Cynthia reasoned.

Naruto moved fast and with a click the black Z-ring was on Cynthia's wrist. "We agreed to be partners on our journey, this is the least I can do for you. Just promise me to grow stronger and not rely on it to win all your battles." He stated while patting her shoulder.

Snapping the white Z-ring to his wrist, Naruto only wished that it had been colored orange, but you can't have everything it seems. Perhaps he could risk modifying it in the future.

"Load the teal crystal into your Z-ring and have Glaceon perform ice beam once more, I have a feeling this will prove my theory." Naruto advised Cynthia while backing away slightly.

'Can't hurt to try one last time' Cynthia thought. Pushing the icium Z crystal into the slot on the bracelet she could feel her civilian level aura skyrocket. "Battle dance one more time Glaceon! Use Ice Beam!" she yelled with power.

Glaceon feeling her own power extremely energized used it to fuel the move, launching a massive beam of ice which exploded outwards on contact with the flames, a thick mist filed the clearing obscuring the result.

'Did it work?' Cynthia wondered. Moving through the mist to reveal a large ice construct, and deep within it a perfectly frozen flame as if burning a cool blue. 'wow, it's beautiful, not to mention powerful' she thought.

"Seems I was right, your Glaceon can surely replicated this with enough training. For now I'd recommend reutrning Glaceon to her pokeball, she seems exhausted after just using that move once. Clearly this move can only be a finisher until further training improves her stamina." Naruto informed his fellow trainer.

Cynthia quickly realized Glaceon was near unconscious after the move, acting swiftly she pulled out her lone pokeball. "Glaceon return, get some rest." She declared. A red beam connected with Glaceon before pulling her into the ball.

"Thank you for the Z-ring Naruto, I'm sorry for doubting your training. I'll be sure to listen to you next time! However we should really get a move on if we want to reach the city on time" Cynthia enthusiastically said.

"Not a problem Cynthia, as I said it was the least I could do." Naruto replied before patting Cobalt on the shoulder waking him from his meditation. "Hey buddy, time to go, I hope you benefited from today's meditation." He said.

Just as they prepared to leave, they heard a rhythmic music approaching and growing louder. Almost as soon as they heard the music it was right on top of them. Looking up they were in shock at what they saw. A large black pirate ship with a skull on the front was being flown through the air by a large bat-like chained Pokemon. From the large speakers on the ship a theme song appeared to be blasting with the rhythm.

"Uh, uh, Team Skull, ruling from the clouds, all of you better bow! All the way from Alola region, we're here and we brought our legion! Uh, uh, drop it." Was heard from the speakers before the bass suddenly dropped and vibrated the trail.

Just as quickly as they appeared the flying pirate ship continued on its way seemingly towards Oreburgh City.

"Team Skull? What are they doing here, they were supposed to be based in Alola! Is this a play for power? We have to stop them!" Cynthia quickly informed her companion.

"Don't worry Cynthia, we will do whatever we can, and hopefully rescue that Pokemon! Believe it!" Naruto assured her.

Seeing as they still had a ways to go Naruto had to return Cobalt to his ball for the first time since releasing him and then moved to pick up Cynthia in a bridal style carry. "We don't have a lot of time and with this much distance I'll need to move fast. Just hang on tight to me Cynthia" he said as she squirmed in his arms at first before relenting.

Sprinting down the trail Naruto began covering ground rapidly, amazing Cynthia once more at his inhuman speed.

* * *

Oreburgh City Outskirts

* * *

Reaching the outskirts of the city Naruto finally stopped and let Cynthia down. Both were shocked to find many buildings including the Pokemon center were on fire. Team Skull grunts could be seen repelling into the city from their flying ship and herding Pokemon into cages that were quickly pulled back skywards. Even the cities gym leader couldn't stop them as he could be seen battling multiple grunts in front of the Pokemon gym.

"Troublesome, Cobalt!/Emergency dance, Glaceon!" Our heroes yelled in together releasing their Pokemon.

"I need you to start putting out fires with Glaceon, I'll do what I can about the Pokemon thieves, good luck and try to stay out of sight, it would be best if you don't get caught up in the battle after using that Z move not too long ago." Naruto decided for the team while Cynthia nodded.

Splitting up until he was far away enough from Cynthia, Naruto created shadow clones and ordered them to begin subduing the thieves discretely, while the main Naruto went to assist the gym leader.

Running towards the encirclement, Naruto and Cobalt engaged their targets. Cobalt quickly began dishing out aura spheres of various colors countering the types of various Pokemon. Naruto began hitting pressure points and disabling the Team Skull grunts non-lethally just as fast.

It seemed the grunts just kept pouring in, realizing this could take a while, Naruto set in the for the long haul.

* * *

With Cynthia

* * *

Rushing towards the Pokemon center Cynthia noticed the grunts seemed to be heading towards the gym, realizing Naruto must already be hard at work she decided to deal with her own mission.

"Glaceon use ice beam on the Pokemon center to put out the fire!" Cynthia ordered her Glaceon.

Beams of ice quickly dealt with the once raging inferno on the roof of the center and the flames that were blocking the doors, with the doors accessible Cynthia moved forward to check if anyone was inside.

Entering the center she found the place ransacked, clearly deliberate sabotage was performed here. Moving to the back room she found a locked door, knocking she called out "Is anyone in here, we've cleared out the fires, its safe to come out."

The door swiftly opened at the sign of rescue, Nurse Joy appeared but truly was not her normal joyful self, after all the center was wrecked and many Pokemon were taken. "Arceus bless you trainer, I feared the remaining Pokemon and I wouldn't last it much longer with all the smoke." She said while coughing and gesturing to a few scared and weak Pokemon behind her.

"Not to worry, if you have any water Pokemon I could use your help putting out fires." Cynthia requested.

"Lead the way, we'll do what we can just protect us if you would" Nurse Joy assured.

Leaving the center Nurse Joy began orchestrating firefighting operations in the vicinity while Cynthia watched over her. Suddenly the musical rhythm of the ship began picking up speed again, while the ship itself began gaining altitude. Cynthia could see grunts grabbing onto the hanging ropes to board the ship itself.

'Oh no, all those Pokemon are still on board!' Cynthia depressingly thought.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Cynthia was startled out of her thoughts. Standing next to her was Naruto along with the gym leader of the city.

"They've won this battle, but we'll win the war. After this attack, security will be much stronger throughout the region, the league won't tolerate this power play of Team Skull." Naruto reassured Cynthia.

"Your partner here helped me subdue quite a number of grunts and stop their allies from retrieving them. The authorities will arrive soon to interrogate and imprison them shortly." The gym leader said. "It appears I've failed to introduce myself, my name is Roark, I'd say welcome to Oreburgh city, but we're not exactly in the position to be welcoming anyone until we get this place fixed." He said.

"Nice to meet you Roark, I had hoped to challenge you for you gym badge but I can see that won't be happening any time soon due to the circumstances. How long do you think repairs will take?" Cynthia greeted and questioned Roark.

"The Pokemon and gym should be operation by tomorrow as we'll be prioritizing them. The entire city will take more time however, should you desire to battle I'd recommend coming back in the morning. Considering what you two have done for our City I'll be sure to make your battles thrilling." Roark replied. "In the mean time, you could try investigating the coal mines, or the caves nearby, I can't offer you anywhere to stay at the moment so you'll need to camp out somewhere nearby." He said.

"I'm sure we can find a warm cave to hunker down for the night, we'll see you tomorrow Roark!" Cynthia replied. "Come on Naruto, let's go spelunking!" She cheered while pulling Naruto along with her.

'Kids these days, didn't even wait for me to warn them about the wild Pokemon that call those caves home.' Roark thought before shaking his head and moving off to help reconstruction.

* * *

Somewhere among the caves around Oreburgh City

* * *

'This looks about right, not too big not too small, and it seems to go on forever!' Cynthia cheerfully thought.

"Let's set up camp near the entrance Cynthia, we shouldn't go too far into these caves, Cobalt and I can feel a lot of life further in." Naruto informed her.

"Oh… okay, but come morning we are going spelunking for strong Pokemon!" Cynthia declared.

"Sure, I'll watch your back in the morning, now get your tent out and get ready for bed." Naruto sighed while saying.

"About that… I only have a sleeping bag. My tent got torn up in the storm a few days back." Cynthia nervously said.

Naruto deadpanned and stared at Cynthia before setting his own tent up. "We can share then, It'll help us stay warm." He reasoned.

"Yosh! Just no funny ideas okay?" Cynthia cheered before warning Naruto.

"Wouldn't dream of it princess, now let's sleep." Naruto said before moving into his spot in the tent and tucking in the for the night.

'Thank you Naruto, for being so kind to me.' Cynthia thought before tucking in to her sleeping bag.

AN: Shorter chapter today. So far Naruto's team is Lucario, Gible, and Ninetails. I'll continue to take suggestions and this doesn't mean any of the current suggestions are out, these are just the ones I particularly liked or already have. Cynthia is mellowing out now and learning Naruto's chill way of life just through being around him I hope, she was meant to come off a little rough in the beginning as she was so focused on the championship. Finally he won't use mental commands during battle unless he's truly serious as he's really just in this world for fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Oreburgh City Caves

AN: Poll for pairings is on my site profile In case you want to put input on that.

Character Profiles

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 18 (318)

Hometown: Konaha

Occupation: Peaceful Immortal

Height: 6'2

Eye color: Cerulean Blue

Hobbies: Cooking, occasional pranks, training

Favorite sayings: Believe it, dattebayo

Name: Cynthia

Age: 18

Hometown: Celestic Town

Occupation: Trainer

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Grey

Hobbies: Training Pokemon, eating ice-cream

Favorite sayings: Battle dance

Name: Dawn

Age: 17

Hometown: Sandgem Town

Occupation: Rookie Trainer/coordinator

Height: 5'10

Eye color: Blue

Hobbies: Coordinating

Favorite sayings: No need to worry

Chapter 4: Caves and Gyms

* * *

late night, caves

* * *

Naruto awoke hearing Pokemon crying out with his enhanced senses. Attempting to get up he realized something was obstructing him, something soft and warm. Looking downwards he realized Cynthia had climbed out her sleeping bag and sought warmth from him. She was currently sleeping with her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist.

'How did this even happen? Seems cliche.' Naruto thought while sealessly forming a shadow clone. A quick substitution jutsu with his clone and he was free to investigate the noise from earlier without disturbing his companion.

Approaching the source of what he heard, Naruto was startled to find a large chamber full of various Pokemon. The chamber itself was extremely warm, seemingly coming from the many red crystals adorning the walls. Looking closely he was able to identify some types of Pokemon such as Gible, Gabite, Zubat, Golbat, and the occasional Diglett. Clearly something was about to happen to gather all of these Pokemon together.

Suddenly the Pokemon formed a ring leaving two Gabites in the center. The very air seemed to electrify as they stared each other down before exploding into a flurry of movement. Naruto noted that these Gabite appeared trained in crude martial arts and seemed to be competing based on their martial prowess.

'All we need is a commentator and it'll be like watching a tournament.' Naruto thought.

As if on queue a mighty Garchomp stepped up to a raised platform and began issuing out various roars and crys as if commentating on the match.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me...' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Gar, Garchomp, Garchomp, Gar!" The commentating Garchomp eloquently described the fight.

"Gab, Gabite, Gab, Gab!" One of the Gabites appeared to be throwing trash talk at their opponent, clearly this fight was heated.

"Gabbbbb!" The other Gabite dished out the hurt with it's rebuttal.

Quickly they were at it again, trading punches and kicks light lightning, even the occasional bite was used to gain the advantage. However the fight was quickly becoming one sided, If the underdog doesn't do something they could lose it all here.

'Interesting, I certainly don't mind the free entertainment. Maybe I should join in to show them real taijutsu.' Naruto thought watching the fight while eating popcorn he created with the creation of all things technique.

Suddenly the underdog came in with a right hook and blasted back the favorite to win, this could history in the making, truly a match for the record books. Losing absolutely zero momentum the underdog carried through with a series of combos absolutely devastating the favorite. Finally with one last roundhouse kick the favorite to win was knocked clean out of the ring.

"Gar! Garchomp? Gar! Gar!" The commentator was astounded, calling out for an instant replay of that action, sadly nobody had recorded it as Pokemon don't have cameras.

The crowd was in an uproar, cheers rang throughout the Pokemon, truly no one would forget this match for as long as they live.

The victorious Gabite walked towards the makeshift podium where he received a red crystal medal for his achievement. All the while Naruto had been enjoying the show, truly amazed at the hidden Pokemon culture.

Holding his medal high, the victorious Gabite roared out causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

"Gar, Garchomp?" The commentator quickly asked the thoughts of our victorious Gabite.

"Gab! Gab gab gab, Gabite! GABITE!" In a cheer of victory Gabite seemed to acknowledge his family and friends while giving an eloquent speech of never giving up.

'Time to make myself known' Naruto decided.

Walking through into the ring Naruto took a basic academy taijutsu stance before calling out towards the victorious Gabite in a provocative manner.

Gabite quickly reentered the ring, the crowd was tense with energy wondering what could happen, the commentator shocked silent with this new upheaval.

Regaining his bearings the commentating Garchomp called for the start of the surprise match.

Leading with a right hook as it served him so well in the last fight the Gabite charged Naruto with his crude martial arts.

Naruto easily blocked each and every hit Gabite threw at him, all the while strictly using academy taijutsu for the hell of it. Finding an opening the barrage Naruto began his counter attack breaking Gabite's guard and slipping in close to deal some punishment.

"Gar! Gar gar! Garchomp?!" The commentator was blown away by the sudden explosive power Naruto was showing, easily breaking the victors prided martial arts.

Out of nowhere the Gabite began throwing in Pokemon moves, clearly trying to find some sort of traction in this fight. His left/right hook became a dragons claw, his charges became dragon rush, he even began throwing up sand attacks to obscure his opponents vision.

Dodging a well aimed dragons claw Naruto decided to finish this quickly before it gets any more out of hand. Waiting for the timing, right as the Gabite charged with dragons rush, Naruto closelined the Gabite with a heavy kick effectively knocking his opponent nearly out.

Standing over the down Gabite, Naruto held out a Pokeball asking an unasked question. Gabite seemed to think it over before tapping the center of the ball and becoming part of Naruto's team.

Holding the ball over his head, Naruto cheered and pumped up the crowd before moving to the podium to meet with the commentator.

"Gar, gar? Garchomp?" The commentator questioned Naruto.

"I'd like to thank my friends back home, the academy, and my many teachers throughout life to get me to this moment. With good friends you can accomplish all your dreams! Believe it!" Naruto gave a short speech to encourage friendship between Pokemon.

"Gar! Garchomp!" The commentator began dismissing the crowd back into the deeper caves before leaving as well.

Standing in the now empty chamber, Naruto snagged a small red crystal as it shone beautifully. Beginning the short trek back to the tent he used creation of all things and a little workmanship to make a pair of red crystal earrings along with a small jewelry box to place them in.

Reaching the tent Naruto substituted with his clone which dispelled and gave him the memories showing Cynthia had nearly popped it with a particularly tight grip but all remained okay in the end.

* * *

Later

* * *

Cynthia awoke slowly feeling a warm pillow clutched in her arms before snugly back in to the warmth for a moment longer.

'wait… warm?' Cynthia thought suddenly.

"eeep" Cynthia squeaked before getting up and noticing Naruto had laughter in his eyes as he looked at her. Clearly he had been awake for some time but she held him in place.

Cynthia bowed her head "Sorry Naruto, I didn't realize I would hold you like that." she said.

"Not a problem, cheer up, I'll give you a gift if you smile." Naruto cheerfully said

Cynthia was curious but smiled all the same, prompting Naruto to stand up and get close to her.

"Uhm… Naruto?" Cynthia nervously fidgeted as Naruto stared into her eyes.

Taking his hands out from behind his back Naruto revealed a simple box made of red crystal, opening it revealed a pair of red crystal earrings to Cynthia.

Gasping, Cynthia's eyes widened sparkling almost as much as the earrings.

"These are for me? How did you get them? When did you get them? They're beautiful." Cynthia quickly said, before pinching herself believing this to be a dream.

"Yes, I made them, last night, not nearly as much as you are." Naruto replied.

Cynthia blushed but still hesitantly took the earrings out and wore them. "Thank you… Naruto-kun." She nearly whispered at the end before kissing Naruto on the cheek while blushing furiously.

"Come on, we should get a move on before the day passes us by." Naruto said breaking the moment.

Cynthia nodded but opted not to say anything, all the while playing with her earrings which gave off a pleasant heat from the crystals.

AN: Short but thought I would get something out while I had time. I've been reading a nice book that gave me inspiration into writing a different project in my spare time as It's caught my interest. I don't want to abandon my first work however so I will continue to write and work on this. I would like to know if you'd prefer to wait longer for longer chapters or have me start releasing simple ~1000-2000 word chapters like this one, at a faster pace of course, simply review and let me know! There is also a poll on my profile on the fanfiction site for pairings if anyone is interested. Thanks you for your time!


End file.
